


To Heal an Angel

by Destielismylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hurt on a hunt, and without his powers to help him through, it's up to Dean to help take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be about 1000 words, and then it transformed into this monster of a story.
> 
> Disclaimer: They are not mine, or else this is how things would go down. All mistakes are my own. I am the alpha, beta and omega of this story.

It was raining. Of fucking course it was raining. As if Sam and Dean could get one night of uprooting bodies without it raining. They were slicked from the rain, hiding the sweat but doing nothing to take off the mud that was clinging to them by their pant legs. Dean was standing guard for the spirit of the man that they were digging up, the cause of 4 slit throats at the abandoned asylum that people were stupid enough to venture into.

*Clunk*

Sam had hit the coffin. Dean went in to help move the lid to give access to the body. But of course, the spirit decided now would be a great time to show itself. Cutting through the air using claws that should not be possible, Dean was fast enough to dodge the swipe to his throat, but catching him on his right shoulder, sliding onto the hand print left from his drag from hell. The pain didn’t register, only the fear that he felt that Sammy wasn’t being protected. Adrenaline pumping, Dean hauled ass to get back to where the ghost had thrown him, rushing to get his shotgun loaded with rock salt.

“Sam! Look out!” And with that, Sam turned around, container of salt in one hand and the gas can in the other.

“Cas! A little help would be nice right about now!” A swoosh of wings later clued Dean into Cas landing right in the way of Sam and the ghost, putting himself in the way of the slice across his chest. With a grunt he fell to the ground, but he had given Sam enough time to recover and ready himself for the blow that never came, seeing as Dean had been able to reach his shotgun in time to blast a round into the spirit. The rain still pouring, Sam had to hurry to get his numb fingers working to get the lighter going, taking several tries to get the flame to glow continuously. Cas had moved from his position on the ground in time to help provide backup if the spirit decided to rear its ugly head again, all the while holding his hand on his chest where the gashes were placed. Dean and Cas flanking Sam, he was able to toss the lighter on top of the pile, the bones charring in the fire and an inhuman scream of pain resounded from near the men.

The tension leaving everyone’s bodies was a very welcome feeling, although the pain returning from Dean’s wound was one that he could live without. And with that thought, he remembered the bottle of Jack waiting for him back at the motel room. Grabbing a shovel to help throw the mud back into the hole they had just finished digging out, his shoulder gave a wrench and a new wave of blood rushed out. Sam was already filling the grave, more than half filled in and Dean figured he could rest that arm and help take their equipment back to his beloved Impala, one armful at a time. Cas was standing around, looking for all intents and purposes as though he was content to spend time watching the boys do all the work, all the meanwhile holding his chest, which had only begun to heal. After the time it took Dean to take back the salt and the gas and while walking in the mud, Sam had managed to finish the grave. Grabbing a shovel, Dean started walking towards the car, Sam following closely behind. Cas still stood behind, not yet knowing if he was invited to the Winchesters living space or not.

“C’mon Cas. We gotta get that wound of yours looked at. Get some of that old Winchester hospitality” Dean had called out behind him, beckoning Cas to follow them and join them in the back of the Impala. Deans wound meant he would have to drive single handed, not a difficult task normally, but with the rain, Dean didn’t want to leave anything to chance, so he tossed Sam the keys with a look that said death would follow if anything happened to his baby, Sam returning the look with a classic bitchface and they got into the respective sides, Cas sliding in to sit in the middle of the back seat. The drive to the motel was done in silence, pain and a job well done stifling any sort of conversation.

~~

Parking the Impala, Sam turned it off and opened his door, heading to the front office to grab keys to a room. Dean got out a bit slower, the pain something he’s dealt with before but it still hurts nonetheless. Dean grabbed the bags out of the back of the trunk, only able to hold one. Cas slid out at the same time as Dean, going around to the back, Dean hands him a bag, grabbing the other one to carry to the rooms. This unspoken gesture deems that Cas follow Dean into the room, signifying the necessity that he follow the Winchester. Meeting Sam at the door to their room, he opens the way for Dean and Cas, following the usual protocol and claiming the bed farthest from the window. “Dibs on first shower” He mutters, grabbing clean clothes out of his own bag, and walking to the bathroom with a resounding click of the lock in the silence.

“Alright man, let’s get your scar checked out.” Dean grabbed at Cas’ shirt, a motion that was all precision and unbuttoned the shirt with care so as to not tear any more skin. Cas hadn’t let his eyes off of Dean, the usual starring not affecting Dean at all in his attempt to remove the shirt. At this point, Cas’ scar had healed to the point that there was only small gashes, letting loose little dribbles of blood. Having lost a majority of his powers, he couldn’t heal himself as fast as he wished, nor could he spend the energy to clean himself up. The clothes were messed up and would have to be washed, but Dean figured he could do that in the morning with all their other clothes. Grabbing the kit out of his own duffle, Dean opened up the gauze and taking a little bit to dab at the remaining blood that was thick on Castiel’s chest. The moves methodical, as though he were cleaning his own wounds, trying not to touch too close with the gauze. “Well, doesn’t seem like you’re dying, and you’re healing fast enough that you probably won’t have to worry about anything else, but your clothes are going to have to be washed. We’ll do that in the morning with our stuff. But for right now, I’ll get you some of mine to change into.”

“Thank you Dean” Cas said, his eyes leaving Dean’s face enough to grab the clothes. He stood there, in the middle of the room, holding Deans clothes with a face that held gentle confusion. Dean understood, and seeing as how Sam wouldn’t get out of the shower for another couple minutes at least, and Dean didn’t want his clothes to be ruined too quickly, “Cas, you can come sit over here. Turn on the tv or something, doesn’t matter; I just need to see how bad my arm is.” Cas’ eyes held a small amount of gratitude at being told what to do so that he wasn’t standing in the middle of the room. Sitting on the bed beside Dean, the kit in between them, Dean took off his blood stained shirt, looking at the wound slicing right on Cas’ hand print. Cas hadn’t turned on the television, opting instead to watch as Dean worked. Holding up his own hand, and using all the power he had left, he pressed his palm to his mark, a bright light flashing from underneath it, and a warm feeling flowing through Dean’s veins. “I thought you didn’t have enough angel mojo to heal yourself?”

“I had enough “angel mojo” to do that much. I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more.” The scar at that point was only a thin line, a barely there mark that ran down the middle of the palm, as though it were a crease line that had been etched into his skin as well.  
“Well, uh, thanks” and with a blush that had nothing to do with the physical contact and everything to do with the heat, he tried to clean off as much blood as he could to reduce that which would come out in the shower later. Now both men were shirtless and sitting on the one bed together, the only sound the shower turning off. After a few moments, Sam comes out in his boxers and a new t-shirt.

“Showers free guys” Sam motions with his head, still shaking the water out of his hair with the towel from the bathroom.

“Cas, you can get the next one” Dean motions with his head towards the bathroom. Cas doesn’t move, unsure how to proceed. “Well go on. You’ve had to have showered before.” Cas turned away in embarrassment, a flush sweeping the tips of his ears, and possibly more if he was turned toward Dean. “Oh. Well, uhm, alright, I guess this’ll be a learning experience then. And Sam, not a word” Dean turned around to face his brother who was now sporting a grin that Dean should have slapped off of his face right then and there. With that, Dean grabbed Cas’ elbow, steering him toward the bathroom. And when the click sounded, Sam pulled on a pair of clean jeans, and grabbed his laptop to take up residence in the Impala or to try and see if the library was still open.

Grabbing Cas’ borrowed clothes, Dean threw them on top of the toilet, placing them far enough from the shower so as to not get anything wet. “Alright Cas, here’s how a shower works. What you gotta do is turn this nob to make the water come out. You want to put it at the right spot where it’s not too hot but not too cold. Actually, these things are pretty tricky so I think that I should do this. I’m a master by this point in life.” Reaching behind the curtain, Dean reached for the nob, turning counterclockwise; Dean tested the water and turned it back just a little bit towards the cold. Testing again, the water was the temperature that Dean preferred for his longer showers. Cas had been quiet through the entire process, trying to get everything that goes into taking a shower down so he could remember if he would ever have to do so again. “Okay Cas, that should be good. In ya go” but as Cas started walking towards the shower, motioning to get in, Dean had to stop him with an arm across his naked chest. “Wait just a moment. You’re supposed to be naked Cas. That’s how showers work. You get naked so that you can get clean. You got it now?” Cas nodded and began to unbuckle his belt, the one he had always worn that had come with Jimmy’s vessel. “Hey man, wait until I get out of the room.” Cas waited for Dean to remove himself from the room, stripping down to nothing and getting under the water. He stood there, unsure of what to do to actually clean himself.

~~

Once Dean had moved to the outside room, he noticed that Sam wasn’t around anymore. If he were headed out to get food, he would have asked Dean. “Probably went to the library” he muttered in explanation. He turned on the television, flipping through the channels trying to find a show that was something even slightly interesting. After a while of channel surfing, he realized that the shower had been on the entire time, and Dean had been sitting there for a good half hour. Getting up to make sure the guy hadn’t died in there because how ironic would it be that an angel of the lord would slip and fall in the shower. Dean knocked on the door “Cas? Cas you almost done in there? Because hurry up, I’ve still gotta get a shower and I don’t want you using up all the hot water!” He heard the water turn off, and a very wet and very naked Cas stepped through the door. “Whoa there buddy! You need a towel! Didn’t you see Sam when he came out?” At that, Cas blushed and turned back for the towel, holding it around himself, no other movements forthcoming. “Alright man, you gotta rub it up and down your body to get all the water off. See?” and Dean demonstrated by grabbing the towel and running it over Castiel’s chest. However, Dean noticed that Cas didn’t smell like the normal motel room soap, the smell of linen that after years of sitting in a closet didn’t smell like linen, instead, the scent of rainstorms in the summer coming through. “Cas, did you even use the soap in the shower?” A sheepish look told Dean he hadn’t, Cas had merely just stood under the running water, unsure of what to do without Dean explaining it to him. “Man. Come on. Don’t want you using up all the hot water so I guess we’ll share.” However much reluctance Dean tried to put into his voice, he had realized that Cas was beautiful in his own way. It still intimidated Dean a little bit to be interested in Cas, whose vessel, after having been explained multiple times, was male. But still, Dean had to admit that there was something there, and he was willing enough to explore it with the one person who still had hope for him that wasn’t Sammy. Walking to the bathroom, the still mostly naked Cas following him, Dean tried to stamp down the arousal that was slowly building behind his stomach.

~~

Turning the water back on to its previous setting of perfect, Dean began stripping out of his remaining clothes, seeing as he had foregone the shirt the entire time Cas was in the shower. Unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping, he stepped out of his pants, pulling his socks out of the way at the same time. Tight boxer briefs hugged his body, doing nothing to help hide his semi hard on that was starting to appear at the thought of Cas in the shower with him. Turning around to see what Cas was doing, Dean turned around to find Cas’ eyes raking his chest, going down father to stop for a moment on Deans’ hardening cock. Eyes a little wide, he brought them up to meet Dean’s gaze and no sound permeated the room except for the shallow breathing of both men. Dean coughed and turned his head away, breaking the look and tugging his underwear down. Stepping out, he kept his body turned away from Cas, hiding his burgeoning member from the angels piercing eyes. Dean stepped in to the shower, almost pulling the curtain closed before remembering that Cas was supposed to be in the shower, but was instead seemingly stuck to the position he’d been in the entire time Dean was stripping.

“Hey Cas, the water’s gonna get cold and we both need to wash. It would help if you got in here too.” Dean stepped under the water, the warmth cascading around him and he feels his muscles begin to loosen from the pressure. The curtain slides back, revealing Cas in all his naked glory, and glory it is. His signature trench coat is gone and now his silhouette is shown and instead of being bulky like the trench coat, Cas is slim in all the right places and wide enough in the shoulders to fill out his suit. A light sprinkling of hair dots his chest, the darkness contrasting nicely to the pale skin. That dusting leads down to a fuller patch, leading the way to Cas’ own cock, working its way into complete fullness. Dean lets his eyes linger, and sees the angels cock make a twitch of interest, filling faster than before. Dean brings his eyes up, Cas’ own eyes scanning everything that Dean has on display. If Dean thought he was hard before, the way Cas was looking at him made him rethink his definition of rock hard as his cock did just that. Raising his hand, Dean made an aborted move to touch Castiel’s chest, just to see if it was as solid as it looked. Dean raised his eyes to Cas’, “Cas?”, the name a question all by itself. “Yes” was the breathy answer, and that was all Dean needed to move his hand the scant few inches to touch the angels’ chest. Feeling the wiry hairs beneath his hands was something he hadn’t experienced before, and it wasn’t terrible, just a little odd, but perfect all at the same time. He could feel Cas’ shuddering breath under his fingertips, moving his hands around and coming across a nipple. The gasp that broke from Cas spurred Dean into action and instead of just lazy touches, he moved with a purpose, thumbing the nipple he already had, he raised his other hand to give the same treatment to the left. A moan escaped Cas, one that only helped Deans cock grow harder and doing nothing to tamp down on the arousal circulating through his veins. Dean noticed Cas’ hands twitching, wanting to move and to touch just as Dean was, but wasn’t sure if Dean wanted it as well.

“Go ahead Cas. Touch me.” And that was all the spurring Cas needed to raise his hands and to grip Deans’ waist, moving his hands up and over his sides and coming together to trail down the middle of Deans chest, feeling the hard muscles bunch and jump under his touch.

“I remember when I laced these back together,” he says, tracing his abs with a splendor only seen by touching a precious gem, “I used my grace to seal them back to your soul, seal them to you, just as you were then.” His hand reaches up to touch the hand print on Dean’s arm, a tremor ratcheting Deans’ body from the touch. “This is the only sign of me, the sign that I raised you and that it is my grace that runs through your soul. I’m sorry that I could not make you as you once were.” Cas says, hand still tracing the print, making small shivers course through Dean. Dean reaches up with one hand, grasping Cas’ and laying it directly over the hand print. “I wouldn’t change a thing Cas.” And with that, Dean leans forward, mouths just inches apart until Cas moves to close the distance.

~~

Mouths pressed tight, tongues tangling, arms wrapping around each other, the kiss more passionate than any Dean had had before. He has both arms pressed against Cas’ lower back, pulling him in for more contact, while Cas’ hands are going through his wet hair and leaving it in spikes, and pulling at his neck to get the kiss to go deeper. Dean can feel both their erections pressed in between them, situated next to each other in between their bellies. Dean can’t stop the sound that comes out of his mouth, a moaned gasp as Cas tugs at his hair and moves his hips forward, following the motions that are ingrained into his very being. Dean’s hands move down to cup Cas’ ass, making the angel let loose some not very angelic sounds. The kiss ends, lips already beginning to bruise, and Dean makes his way down to Cas’ neck, sucking a dark mark into the angels skin. A mark of his own that claims Cas as his, just as Cas’ hand print is a claim on Dean. Thinking about how Cas is now his angel, he remembers that Cas has never done something like this before. “Cas. Cas, baby, I gotta know how far you wanna go because I’m reaching the point of no return, like if this keeps going, we’re going to have sex. Cas, you gotta let me know.”

Pulling Dean’s mouth back up to his, Cas kissed him hard and then pulled back, looking into Deans eyes with his pupils dilated, and said “Dean. I want this. I want you. Take me.” And there went all the stops that Dean had holding him back, his movements harder and more commanding than before. He claims Cas’ mouth with his own, maneuvering Cas around so his back was against the tiled wall. Deans’ mouth trailed down Cas’ jaw, nipping at the earlobe and causing a gasp to escape Cas, spurring on Dean’s movements down his neck and making sure to suck on the already formed bruise on his neck, nipping again to get another groaning sound out of Cas. The expanse of Cas’ chest is open and available to Dean, his tongue trailing from his neck, to the left nipple and laving it with his tongue. A bite to it causes a groan, a suck brings a gasp, and a tug pulls forth a whimper that makes Dean move to the other, trying to get the same noises from Cas. Cas’ hands are still threaded through Dean’s hair, clutching, trying to pull him up for another kiss. “Dean. Dean, please.” Dean allowed it with a last quick kiss to his nipple, kissing Cas with a slow speed that Cas tried to speed up, but didn’t know what to and how to make it happen. Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip, pulling it away with him, hanging on until Cas made to move toward Dean again. “Uh uh Cas, just wait a little bit better. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” And with that, Dean got onto his knees, hands bracketing on Cas’ hips. Tongue moving across Cas’ stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his ministrations, he moved to the angels hips. Biting at one hard enough to leave a mark, and moving on across the way to suck on the other hip, leaving a mark similar to the one of Cas’ neck.

With the water beating down on Dean’s back and on Cas’ front, it was difficult to get Cas’ full flavor with the water streaming down into Dean’s face. Moving up to point the water lower down Dean’s back, Dean moved back down and was faced with Cas’ cock, hard and jutting toward Dean. It was a little formidable, given that this was the first cock Dean had ever seen this close other than his own, especially near his face. Moving his hand to wrap around the base of Cas’ erection, tipping it forward and even at that small touch, Cas was arching, trying to thrust himself into Dean’s hand, the noises coming out of his mouth a mix of mewling groans. Placing his other hand on Cas’ hip to hold him back, Dean reached forward and used all his knowledge of the many blowjobs he had gotten himself, Dean gave a lick to the tip of Cas’ cock, the bitter flavor one that wasn’t unfavorable. Taking a longer lick from base to head, Dean felt Cas shudder under his hip. Closing his lips over the tip of Cas’ dick, Dean felt the weight of Cas’ cock on his tongue; it thick and heavy and Dean could almost feel every ridge and vein. Moving his tongue to tip into the slit of the head, Dean tried to get a better, more concentrated taste of Cas. Moans flowed forth from Cas, never holding back, and trying to move with Dean’s mouth, Cas’ fingers still holding Dean’s head and trying to move him for more. Moving his head back and forth, Dean began to get down the motions, only able to take Cas so far, so deep throating was out of the question until Dean had a bit more practice. And he hoped that there would be more practice, and practice with Cas at that. Popping off, Dean got back up and licked his way back into Cas’ mouth, Cas moving with him, being led by Dean and his motions.

“Come on Cas,” and moving to turn the shower off, the water now getting a little chilly, “we’re moving to the bed.” And with a smirk, Dean opened the curtain and pulled Cas out, wide eyed and dripping wet, he followed without a word.

~~

Dean made his way out of the room, double checking just in case Sam had decided to come back during the time that they were in the bathroom. Seeing it was all clear, he pulled Cas out by his hands, still sopping wet, and pulled him next to the bed. Given the time between the bathroom and the bedroom, their arousals hadn’t dimmed any, still hard and reaching toward each other. Wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, Dean pulled Cas close, kissing him with a slowness that shouldn’t be possible, and yet was still passionate. Cas participated wholeheartedly, his tongue fighting for dominance, but not putting up much of a fight. Moans were exchanged from the feel of naked skin touching, cocks settled next to each other, rubbing with a friction that wasn’t nearly enough.

Dean pulled back, and merely looked at Cas, at his hooded eyes, his kiss swollen lips, the marks on his neck and “God you look so fucking perfect Cas” escaped his mouth. Cas’ eyes roamed Dean, seeing his hair sticking up in all directions, his lips red from sucking Cas’ cock and his pupils dilated so there was only a small ring of that perfect green showing. “You look beautiful too Dean” Cas whispered as though he was worried that was the wrong thing to say, however true it may be. Dean gave a small smile of happiness, encouraging him that whatever might be said was cool with him. Cas wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, bringing him forward to put their foreheads together, just looking at each other, feeling each other, breathing in each other. The feeling of it becoming real settled over them, Dean’s breathe hitching and Cas responding with a whimper. And with that, Dean took over and leaned into Cas, every point of their bodies touching and sending a zing through their blood. Taking his hands, Dean lead Cas backwards to fall onto the bed, breaking the kiss to pull himself up higher on the bed, Cas lay there spread for Dean, his eyes blown wide and body inviting Dean in. The silent invitation was accepted, Dean leaning down to lay between Cas’ spread legs, knees up by his waist. A small peck was placed on Cas’ mouth, making him lean forward trying to keep it going longer. With Dean holding himself on his hands, his cock pressed into Cas’ hip, it was nearly impossible to hold himself back from just rutting Cas into the bed, especially when Cas began to pump his hips, trying to get into contact with Dean himself.

“Baby, I want this to last a while, so you gotta keep still. Okay?” Cas nodded his head, his eyes barely open and his thick eyelashes fluttering against his cheek with each blink. Dean began to kiss his way back down his body, making sure to hit each spot he had just discovered with amazing accuracy, tracing each mark on the angels neck that he had already etched onto Cas’ skin, licking around each nipple again, getting a thrust of hips for his troubles. Continuing with his downward slide, he brought his hands up and put them against Cas’ hips, holding them down so that he controlled the pace. He licked another stripe up Cas’ cock, tasting even more of Cas’ flavor and something else that he recognized as his own. The combined taste spurred him into taking Cas as deep as he could without choking, getting Cas wet enough to have his spit slide down Cas’ balls and further into the crack of his ass. Following the line of liquid, he brought his mouth down to the angels’ balls, rolling one with his tongue inside his mouth, releasing, and going for the other one. Cas’ sighs were continuously getting louder and longer the more Dean worked him with his mouth, the angels’ hands clenching and releasing the sheet. Removing his hands from Cas’ hips, he pulled them down to beside his shoulders to help push Cas’ legs up enough to see the angels’ most inner part, a part that was untouched by anyone before. 

Dean looked up to Cas’ face, the angels’ eyes wide, but not with panic, instead a sense of waiting for the big moment. Cas reached down to rub at the hunters head, moving the hair around even more before Dean ducked back down to look at Cas’ hole again, and ran his thumb over it. A loud “Oh” resounded from Cas, along with his fingers clenching down on Dean’s hair along with a flutter of his hole, one that Dean found fascinating and couldn’t wait to feel again. He moved his fingers to again move around Cas, barely pressing on anything, yet enough to feel that little butterfly movement against his finger tip. Cas again gasped, and brought his legs up higher, offering himself to Dean even more than before. Dean moved his hand back up to Cas’ still shiny cock and moved his thumb over it, getting the tip wet to press against the angels’ center. The angels hands clenched again, trying to pull but Dean wasn’t moving from his spot, watching at his thumb was kissed by Cas’ hole. Pulling away his fingers, Dean moved toward it and, remembering some porn he had watched, licked right over Cas’ hole, the tip of his tongue catching on the rim and tugging slightly, just enough to have Cas jackknife off of the bed to curl around Dean, holding on to him more.

“Whoa there Cas. I gotcha baby, I gotcha. I’m sorry. I should have asked first, I just wanted to try somethi-“ and that is where Dean got cut off by Cas grabbing his head and pulling him up to messily kiss him, more tongue than anything. Cas panted, pulling out of the kiss long enough to gasp out “Dean. Keep. Doing. That.” And Dean didn’t need any more encouragement. With a fervor that Dean didn’t know he had, he licked again, pressing the flat of his tongue against Cas, spearing him, and tugging just enough on the rim to keep Cas whimpering constantly through the entire onslaught. After a couple minutes, Dean brought his forefinger back up to rub at Cas, the angels’ hole opening up and allowing Dean’s finger up until the first knuckle. Rubbing back and forth, the resistance fell from Cas’ body, Dean’s finger pressing all the way into Cas, making him keen and pull again at Dean’s hair.

“Shh baby, I got you. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Dean’s murmuring continued while he rubbed his finger around Cas until he pressed up to a bump, which made Cas let out a choked sob, his cock leaking precome at a fast pace, forming a small puddle on his stomach. Dean did it again, watching at Cas’ dick gave another small pump of the pearly liquid and Dean had to reach his head up and lap up the fluid, gaining another small sound out of Cas. Pulling out his finger, Dean pressed the tips of two back to Cas’ stretched hole, pushing forward and scissoring them to get Cas ready for what would eventually be a much larger obstacle. Cas was sending out constant sound, purrs, groans, whimpers and gasps, all depending on what Dean did, and the hunter took all he could and tried to memorize what each motion pulled forth from his angel. A third finger was added, Cas tight around his fingers, and Dean kept rubbing at his prostate, and trying to get Cas as ready as he could.

Pulling out, Cas gave a whimper of annoyance and a look that would have made any lesser man bow down, but instead just made Dean reach up and kiss him whispering “It’s alright babe. Just gotta give me a second.” And with that, Dean reached over for a condom to put it on, but a hand shot out to his stopping the motions.

“Dean, we don’t need that. I can’t catch anything, plus I don’t have any. I really want to feel you. All of you.” Dean groaned, his control slipping, and he grabbed the lube he had beside Cas pushed it into the angels’ hands. “Come on Cas, touch me” which spurred him on to pour some lube onto his fingers, and reach down and rub his hand all over Deans cock. Each touch to the head of his dick had Dean’s cock bouncing and jerking in Cas’ touch and it was all he could do to not come at that moment. Dean moved Cas’ legs up and moved his legs so they hung over his shoulders, almost bending the angel in half. Grabbing Cas hand, he pulled it up, Cas wiping off the fluid on the bedspread, and their other hands reaching for each other, fingers slotting through each other. Dean’s free hand reached down to hold his cock, positioning it at Cas’ stretched hole and slowly, oh so slowly, pushed forward until the head was past that ring of muscle. Still gripping the base, Dean squeezed around this cock, trying to stem off his impending orgasm. Cas was moaning so loud, Dean wondered if anyone could hear it through the walls, gripping the sheets in one hand and the hunter’s neck in his other, his fingers created small crescents in Dean’s skin. Pushing forward slowly so that Cas could get adjusted with having Dean’s cock in his ass, after a few more moments, Dean was as far as he could go; balls flush against Cas’ ass. Holding back was not an option. Dean had been waiting for this for too long, so the moment Cas made one small sound, he pulled out and plunged right back in, making Cas scream at the feel. Trying to remember in his addled brain where he had to move his fingers to reach Cas prostate, he swiveled his hips, trying to find the angle that he needed. However, with Cas moving around so much, legs almost slipping from Dean’s shoulders, Dean was having a hard enough time just holding Cas to him.

The sounds the angel was letting out were driving Dean insane. Thrusting back and forth, Dean tried to keep up as much of a rhythm as he could, and finally, finally, he hit Cas prostate, the angel flying forward with the force of his spasm, and the remaining of his angelic strength helped to push Dean over, Cas still connected, but now sitting over top of Dean. Dean’s sudden shock was over quickly, a quiet chuckle coming through until a strangled gasp cut that noise off. Cas had begun to move, experimenting with back and forth and up and down, trying to find a position similar to the last so that Cas could experience that amazing pleasure again. Dean, trying to be the helpful gentleman that he was, grabbed Cas’ hips and thrust up into the angel, somehow hitting straight on. His moans grew increasingly louder with each thrust, and when Dean looked up, the placement of the lights hid right behind Cas’ head, giving him a small halo of light and all Dean could do was stop and stare. Even through the fog of arousal, Cas had realized pretty quickly that Dean wasn’t moving, and looked down to see what was wrong. The only thing he saw was Dean looking at him, eyes never leaving Cas’ face to look anywhere else.

“Dean? What’s wrong Dean?” Cas said, his voice quiet compared to the loud moans he had previously been making.

“Nothin’ babe. Nothing at all. You’re just really fucking beautiful and I can’t believe this is happening.” Dean’s voice was shaking, because although he hadn’t been making as many sounds as Cas had been, the emotion behind the words shown through, giving Cas a glimpse of what he saw in Dean’s eyes. Cas leaned forward, forearms on the bed next to Dean’s head and kissed him, slow and sweet, slowly fanning the fires back to where they had been before they stopped. Dean had a hold of Cas’ hips, and thrust up into him, eye contact held and lips barely meeting for a kiss. They stayed like that, faces mere inches from one another, hands on each other, touching for the pure sake of touching, Cas’ cock caught between them, getting the pressure that he needed, Dean’s cock in the angels ass, slow motions that forced them to make love. The slow pace, even after almost another half hour, brought them to completion, Cas shooting his cum between their bellies, and Dean only a few short thrusts behind him, emptying into Cas. Sticky, tired, and needing to move to another spot, Cas was perfectly content to merely lay on Dean the entire night, and while it was a good idea for later, Dean wanted to get cleaned up and move from the wet spot. Slipping out of Cas speared Dean with a sense of loss, and from the whimper that fell from the angel; he felt the same as well. Cas fell over onto his side, and Dean got up on shaky legs, making sure that he could stand properly without falling over, and went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to help clean off the already drying cum. Throwing the washcloth back in the general direction of the bathroom, he pulled the covers down, maneuvered the dozing angel under those and climbed under his own side. Grabbing Cas, he pulled him over, and he wrapped his arms around the angels’ waist, so that Cas could put his head on Dean’s shoulder, one hand on the mark he had formed, the other somewhere in between their bodies.

Taking a chance, Dean asked, “Cas, you’re gonna be here when I wake up, right?” However, not wanting to sound too vulnerable he added on a “Because I’m sure we could use you on the next hunt.”

A small noise resounded from Cas, as though he were trying to pull himself out of sleep enough to answer. “Yes Dean. I will be here for you.” And that’s all Dean needed to hear before he fell asleep, lips pressing a small kiss to his angels head before drifting off to his first fitful sleep in months.

~~

The morning rose and brought Sam back to the room, thinking that there should have been about enough time for his brother and Cas to finish whatever they needed to do. He did not expect, however, that when he brought back breakfast, that it would be to both Dean and Cas coming out of the bathroom, towels the only things around their waists, except for Dean’s arms around Cas, and mouthing at the side of his neck, where a very obvious and very large hickey had presented itself from last night and that mornings exertions. Not really caring, seeing as he had seen his brother naked too many times to count, Sam started setting out breakfast, hearing clothes being put on. When he finished, he looked up to see Cas and Dean with their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, and not wanting to intrude on the moment, but figured they needed to eat before the food got cold, he cleared his throat and turned to sit down. The couple came up and sat down, closer than the chairs had previously been set up. Dean caught Sam’s eye, to which Sam shrugged, said “I’m cool with it” before going back to his meal and ignoring the release of tension from Dean’s shoulders. A look passed between Dean and his angel, a look that said all they wanted to, needed to say, but couldn’t yet, and the start of a new life began.


End file.
